


A Soothing Bath

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, it was longer and steamier but I preferred to end it with a fade do black, oncat has a cameo!!, zoya takes the ship's wheel when nikolai poofs away for some adventure xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Zoya's had a very very very tiring day and all she wanted was a peaceful bath, all by herself. Except Harshaw had a different idea.





	

 

 

 

It had been a long and tiring day, filled with lessons and duties and papers to read and sign and… Saints, Zoya had lost count of everything she had done that day. After a few peaceful weeks of literally nothing really happening, the King had decided to go on a secret adventure. One morning he was there, issuing orders or just tinkering in some room, the next one he was gone, his favourite and smallest ship nowhere to be found.

And so was Alina.

The two were most likely out and about in some new adventure the king had concocted.

And so Zoya had been left with taking care of more tasks than usual. Not that she really minded, she was cut out for such manners. She just didn’t happen to have everlasting energy. Or patience. Saints, patience was what she had the shortest supplies of.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she finally saw the doors to her rooms. Finally, she would have some well-deserved rest. Perhaps a long bath too. _Finally_ , she would find some peace and quiet and rest in her room, just her and her alone.

All alon—

A curse formed on her tongue as she entered her room and her eyes fell on… _Oncat_.

“What the blazes are you doing here?” she hissed. Oncat simply blinked at her before hopping onto a desk and curling up in a perfect ball of fur. She stared in disbelief at the tabby as it started to purr. It’s not that Zoya didn’t like her. They simply had a… complicated relationship.

Then, as if her brain was in dire need of a kick-start, another thought came to her, “Harshaw!” she growled at the room, blue eyes searching everywhere, including behind the curtains.

A happy voice called from the bathroom, “In here, Nazyalensky!”

Saints help her, she felt like murdering the deranged man. What was he doing in her room? In her bathroom on top of that! Sure, they had an arrangement that gave him the permission to do so, but tonight Zoya really, really didn’t feel like seeing anyone, lest she end up murdering them.

Still, she found herself walking to the bathroom. Maybe murder wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Aha! Finally!” she heard Harshaw speak from somewhere in the small room, steam filling it to the brim.

“What on earth are you up to today, Harshaw?” she asked, trying to ignore the fluttering that his laughter provoked in the pit of her stomach.

“I heard you were incredibly busy today.” She tried to figure out where his voice came from, not really in the mood to use her power to send the steam away.

“Yes…” she conceded.

Steps coming from her right told her the red head was close to the bathtub, “I guessed you probably would be in dire need of a relaxing night.”

At last, Harshaw came into view. With nothing but a towel around his waist. No, around his hips, hanging dangerously low. Her eyes seemed to glue themselves on that area for a moment too long, her body already reacting quite happily to the sight.

Clearing up her throat, Zoya tried to put up some semblance of indifference and looked up at Harshaw, “Sex isn’t exactly what I need right now, Harshaw.”

His lopsided grin sent her heart into a crazy rhythm, “Good thing I got a bubble bath ready for you.”

She kept her face unimpressed, in spite of the warmth bubbling in her stomach as he said those words ( _saints, she needed a healer_ ), “I also was hoping for some peace and quiet.”

Harshaw nodded in understanding and for a moment Zoya really thought he was going to leave. That is, until he walked to her, grabbed her face and placed a light kiss on her lips, “I can stay quiet.” He breathed, her eyes fluttering on their own accord. Damn her body, damn the man standing in front of her that did these things to her body.

He walked around until he stood behind her and touched her hair, his long fingers threading through her long, black curls. Then he placed his other hand on her waist and let it stay there, his touch burning through the fabric and deep into her skin. He pushed her hair aside and began kissing the length of her neck, placing soft kisses that seemed to set her skin on fire. When she couldn’t hold it in any longer, a moan escaped her lips and her head softly bobbed back as she arched her neck to give Harshaw even more area to kiss. These were the moments when she wondered just exactly how she could even think of sending him away. The inferni had a knack of knowing just _how_ and _where_ to touch her.

“I… had a very… hmmm… very long day, Harshaw…” she let out, her voice raspy with pent up desire. Damn him.

Harshaw nodded, “How about that bath? I can wait for you in the bedroom…” he mumbled between kisses.

Yes, he could. It was a sensible response to her complaint. And he would carry it out if she asked him to. If she wanted.

 _If_ she wanted. Zoya pressed her body flush against his and a satisfied smirk took over her lips when Harshaw groaned. She had planned on a lonely and quiet bath, but perhaps company wouldn’t hurt.

Her hands sought out for him, one quickly snatching the towel away, the other lacing her fingers through the ones he had on her waist, “I’ll gladly take that bath, if you come along.”

Harshaw chuckled, “I thought you wanted peace and quiet, Nazyalensky.” She shuddered at the way he said her name, like a wolf prowling around its favoured prey. She wanted to laugh, if anyone in here was the wolf, it was her. Still, she enjoyed very much the way the ginger said her name.

She turned slightly and flashed her most dangerous, lustful smirk, “Well, I changed my mind.”

 

 

 


End file.
